Tell me one Secret worth keeping
by Shadow57
Summary: Harry falls in love, Ron and Draco fight over a girl and Sirius gets his name cleared and teaches at Hogwarts with Lupin.


Disclaimer: I own nothing except the fic; it all belongs to J.K. Rowling  
  
A/N- This is my first ever fanfic so be a bit reasonable please. Hope you like the changes.  
  
A Secret worth Keeping Chapter 1 - Presents and a crush  
  
Privet drive  
  
It was Harry's birthday and this year he had an extraordinary amount of presents to look at. The first present he opened was covered in an emerald green paper which had broom sticks flying on it. He opened it carefully to find a little blue box with intricate writing written all over it. Harry could not work out what it said so he looked at the letter instead.  
  
Dear Harry, I am not going to say much as this owl could get intercepted. Here is an amulet, which used to be your mother's but she gave it to me and Lupin. If your wondering why the box is covered with inscriptions it is because the amulet is covered with guard charms. Be careful at school since things are getting pretty dangerous and if anything happens tell Dumbledore immediately. Snuffles  
  
Harry then saw the presents from his two best friends, Hermione and Ron. Hermione, as usual was thinking about their O.W.L.S and sent him a book on charms and hexes. Harry found this very interesting because he found spells like the remedia and recido hex which blasted someone away from you. But Harry found only a letter saying 'Happy Birthday, from Hermione'. Harry had hoped for something more because he had realised that he was falling for her around the type.  
  
From Ron, Harry found a small ball( like a football yeah!) which spun in a peculiar silvery light. Harry then read the letter as he was clueless over the purpose of the silver ball.  
  
Dear Harry, Are the muggles treating you alright. I was wondering if you would like to come to the Burrow this weekend and stay here until we go back to Hogwarts. Hermione will be there too, don't worry I know you have the hots for her because I actually managed to get the picture of her kissing you from Colin Creevey. Harry, I'll keep your secret if you keep mine. I think I am in love with Lavender. I don't know but I get this warm and tingly feeling when I see her.  
  
Harry found another parcel but it was only a little smaller than Hedwig.  
  
Dear Harry, I am writing on the behalf of Hagrid and I and would like to inform you that you are now the proud owner of a phoenix. It is the offspring of Fawkes and I hope it will help you later. Yours sincerely Albus Dumbledore P.S Your Hogwarts letter has been sent separately. I look forward to seeing you at the trials, bring the phoenix.  
  
Harry did not understand what the trial was but he had a feeling he was going to find out any way.  
  
Harry released the small phoenix from its large cage wondering what to call it when two handsome owls flew threw the open window and landed on the bedside.  
  
One of the owls was bearing a seal from the Ministry so Harry thought it would be best if he opened that one first.  
  
Dear Mr Potter, It is our duty to call you to the trials of Sirius Black three days from which you should receive this letter (August 3rd). He was caught three days ago on a street near to Privet Drive. If you have any information you wish to present to the Order please hire a law-wizard to present it. Yours Faithfully Cornelius Fudge Harry did not know what to say. Sirius was caught and he had to be there to see him receive his sentence.  
  
(Sorry about all the fluff guys but I need it to explain the 'undying' love between Ron and Lavender) On the way to the Burrow  
  
Harry and Hermione were going to stay at the Burrow for the rest of the Holiday. Harry 'bribed' Uncle Vernon into letting him go with the help of his Godfather, Sirius, and was getting ready to go to the Burrow. Harry was just about to go when suddenly a large white male owl flew through the room and landed on the bed in front of Harry. The owl dropped a letter on the bed it read.  
  
To Harry, This is Malfoy here and don't get no ideas about be trying to be friends with you but I need your help. Normally I wouldn't be asking you but this is something none of my friends have any experience in. If you want to help me, send an owl back as soon as possible. Malfoy  
  
Harry could not believe his eyes, Malfoy, wanting help from him? The world was getting very strange indeed. Well he thought, I better help him out, it might just pay out later.  
  
Harry wrote back to tell Malfoy that he would help him and that he would be at Ron's. Harry wore his mother's amulet more openly when he went to meet the Weasleys. Harry's amulet was gold in colour but had streaks of a very silvery looking red in colour. In the middle it had a golden phoenix standing over a snake.  
  
Harry still had not thought of a name yet for his new baby phoenix and hoped that Ron and Hermione could help him on the matter. Harry was also worried about how he was going to tell the Weasleys and Hermione about Sirius' trials. Harry met up with the Weasleys who had arrived in another Ford Anglia which looked surprisingly normal. But when Harry looked inside and saw all the Weasley family and Hermione sitting inside comfortably he knew that the car had been altered magically.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
A/N please review, any couples you want seen on the fic and anything constructive or not. Stay tuned, I am going to post the second chapter soon. If you have a name for the phoenix review it soon. 


End file.
